codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Scyphozoa
The '''Scyphozoa' is a monster designed by X.A.N.A. to steal Aelita's childhood memory when she and her father first came to Lyoko. It serves a number of purposes for X.A.N.A. personally: the predominant two of its tasks are to drain a victim's memory, drain energy, or plant viruses in other warriors. History The Scyphozoa first appears in Unchartered Territory, where it captured Aelita for the first time in sector 5. It used it's tentacles to steal Aelita's memmories from her. It appeared again in the episode Exploration, where X.A.N.A. used it to try and steal Aelita's memories after Ulrich and Odd were devirtualized. It is driven away by Yumi. It appears next it the episode A Great Day, where X.A.N.A. attempted to trick the group by using the return to the past while Aelita was still on Lyoko, temperarily trapping her on lyoko with the Scyphozoa attempting to steal her memories. The Scyphozoa next appears in Mister Puck, where it tries to steal Aelita's memories after her legs are frozen by a Blok's freeze attack. The Scyphozoa, appears next in the Saint Valentine Day, this time X.A.N.A. uses a mind control necklace to force Aelita to go to the Scyphozoa willingly. This plan fails when Odd begins to attack Aelita using his laser arrows, and the Scyphozoa flees. The Scyphozoa appears in Final Mix, where Jim forces Aelita to go to Lyoko, and then the Scyphozoa appears and attempts to drain Aelita's memories, but is forced to flee by the warriors. It should be noted that in this episode it shows that the Scyphozoa must physically travel to it locations. The Scyphozoa shows up in the episode Missing Link, in this episode the Scyphozoa appears in the begining of the episode and attacks Yumi instead of Aelita, and manages to steal Yumi's DNA sequence. This was done to force Aelita to go to Lyoko and give Yumi her DNA sequnce, which would allow X.A.N.A. to be able to get Aelita's memories at will. The Scyphozoa makes a brief appearance in the episode Temptation, it was blocking Aelita's entrance to the Tower, until Yumi scared it away by cutting of it tenticales. In A Bad Turn, the Scyphozoa was tricked by Aelita into stealing the memmories of a clone that she created, that was destroyed after it finished stealng the clone's fake memories. In Ultimatum, X.A.N.A kiddnaps Odd and Yumi and sends Aelita an Ultimatum, surrender herself to the Scyphozoa at 3 o'clock or her friends will be liquidated (means be killed in a gruesom and most likely painful way). In X.A.N.A.'s Kiss, the Scyphozoa almost succeeds in stealing Aelita's memories but is stopped by Ulrich who throws his Katana as if it was a boomerang which cuts it's tenticles and returns Aelita's memory to her. Deja Vu is the only episode that Aelita has been attacked twice by the Scyphozoa. In the episode Franz Hopper, a spector imintates Franz Hopper and sends Aelita, with out knowing that it was a clone, to a platform where the schpozoa appears and drains the clone's memories. After the Scyophozoa destroys the clone, it leaves and returns to it's secret hiding place. In the episode The Key, the Lyoko warriors learned that X.A.N.A. did not inject a virus in Aelita, it actually stole a memory fragment from her, which was hidden in Sector 5 and they launch an attack to get it. Odd, Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita make it to the memory's location with Franz Hopper's help, but they find out that the memory fragment they found was actually a trap made by X.A.N.A. who changes the room's shape and devirtuallizes everyone but Aelita. The Scyphozoa then appears and steals all of Aelita's memories from her. The Scypozoa appears in the episode Lyoko Minus One, where it sucsefully attacks Aelita, but instead of stealing Aelita's memories it inputs a virus into her which forces her to go to the way tower in the forest sector, and enter code X.A.N.A. which destroys the Forest Sector. The Scyphozoa appears in the episode The Pretender, where it succesfully takes control of Aelita temperarily and forces her to delete the Desert Sector. The Scyphozoa attempts to control Aelita in Triple trouble, but was unsuccessful. The Scyphozoa is able to take control of Aelita in Double Trouble, because the supercomputer was causing the other warriors to bug up, and be unable to attack anything. Aelita destroys the Mountains Sector. The Scyphozoa in the Final_Round attacks William, and takes complete control of him during his first trip on Lyoko. WIlliam is forced to become X.A.N.A.'s slave and forced to fight the warriors. The Scyphozoa appears in the episode The Lake, where it tries to steal information about the Skid, Aelita was able to activate mulitple Towers on Lyoko and was able to fire a blast that seemingly destroyed the Scyphozoa. The Scyphozoa's final appeance is in Wrong Exposure where it posses Aelita and forces her to throw herself in the digital sea. After it is done possesing her it is never seen again. Powers/strength The Scyphozoa is arguably one of X.A.N.A.'s most powerful monsters, and the hardest to defeat. The Scyphozoa has the ability to use his tentacles to grab anyone near it. By doing so the Scyphozoa is able to steal memories from a person, force them to do a task (Aelita entering Code X.A.N.A.), making them X.A.N.A.'s slave, and stealing their DNA sequence. However this task requires time, leaving the Scyphozoa unprotected. While the Scyphozoa has no laser weapons, it has been shown to be able to use it tentacles to push weapons out of the Lyoko warrior's hands and knock them to the ground. It is shown that the Scyphozoa can also use it tentacles to steal data from the Skid, as seen in The Lake. Strength : Regardless of lacking any offensive ability, the Scyphozoa can survive any attack thrown at it by the Lyoko warriors. Its Eye is located on a diamiter of it's head; only its tentacles and head are ever hit though. The tentacles are the only part of the Scyphozoa to ever take any physical damage. The tentacles can regenerate over time. Movement : The Scyphozoa is the only of X.A.N.A.'s monsters that levitates itself to move arround Lyoko. While The Scyphozoa appears to be very slow moving, it is infact the most agile of X.A.N.A.'s monsters and the fastest; able to evade Aelita's Energy Fields with ease. Trivia * Besides the Scyphozoa, Manta, Krabes, and Megatanks are the only monsters to have appeared in all 5 sectors of Lyoko. * It is rumored that X.A.N.A. only has one or two Scyphozoas in existence. It has never been defeated by one of the Lyoko Warriors because it has always retreated. The process of activating towers that Aelita used to send a powerful shield charge to the Skid in The Lake was able to defeat the Scyphozoa. When it appeared the second time in Season 4 in the episode Wrong Exposure, that might've been a second one or a recreation of the first. The Scyphozoa may not be immune to Team Lyoko's attacks; it just has so many life points, making it difficult to defeat. * The Scyphozoa shows up in Code Lyoko DS as a boss in numerous levels, and must be dealt with to end the level. * The Scyphozoa has had many nicknames: **In Contact, Aelita refers to the Scyphozoa as the 'Skiphizoa'. **William once called it a "giant jellyfish thingy." ** Most people refer to it as a giant squid or jellyfish. *'Scyphozoa' is the class in which all Jellyfish are included. *The Scyphozoa can't affect lifepoints. Gallery Scyphozoa_2.jpeg|Attacking Aelita seen in The Key. 33.jpg|It's last attack in Season 2. 2011-09-15 0954.png|Seen in the Desert Sector. 2011-09-15 0951 001.png|Draining Aelita's memory. Dabadguy.jpg|Roaming the Desert Sector. Scypozoa card-1-.jpg|ID card scyphozoa.jpg|About to attack Aelita! Scyphozoa_Aelita_Capture.jpg|Attacking Aelita in the Ice Sector. Schyphizoa_Behind_You.png|It creeps up behind Aelita in Sector 5. Different_Times_aelita_was_captured.gif|And again in the Mountain Sector. Not_Again.jpg|Attacking a fake Aelita in Franz Hopper. Dcv.png|A Manta hands Aelita over to the Scyphozoa. 593px-Scyophozoaretenida.jpg|It is frozen..temporarily. 539px-Episodio28.jpg|It's first attack on Aelita in Uncharted Territory. Le lac 149.jpg|The Scyphozoa stealing the Skid's data. Its stealing her virginity.PNG|Ulrich sees the attack yet again. C'mon help her! XANA_493.jpg|Aelita is not always the only one the Scyphozoa wants. XANA_610.jpg|Seen with three Kankrelats. XANAs Kiss Stealing Aelitas memory image 1.png|Hurry, someone help Aelita! Unchartered Territory Ulrich sees the Scyphozoa image 2.png|Ulrich sees the attack in Uncharted Territory. Unchartered Territory The Scyphozoa image 1.png|The Scyphozoa's first appearance. Triple sot 029.jpg|Yumi prepares to attack it with a large boulder. Saint Valentines Day Retreat and Aelita is safe image 1.png|Retreating back into the ice cave. Saint Valentines Day Odd fires at Aelita image 1.png|Odd aims at Aelita to prevent her memories from being taken. Chainon_Manquant_059.jpg|It attacks Yumi in the Forest Sector. Chainon_Manquant_064.jpg|Ulrich quickly comes to her rescue. A Fine Mess Yumi-Odds fan to the rescue image 1.png|A Tessen Fan heading straight for it's tentacles. Vertigo The Scyphozoa confronts Aelita image 2.png|Aelita unexpectedly runs into it in an ice cave. Vertige_301.jpg|''Here it comes'' Vertige_330.jpg|Breaking from the icy prison. Le lac 143.jpg|Heading down into the Skid Hanger in order to get new data. Le lac 126.jpg|Seen outside Sector 5's sphere. Vertigo Aelita freezes the Scyphozoa image 1.png|Using Creativity to trap it in ice. Déjà Vu Retreating image 2.png|Retreating back inside Sector 5. Déjà Vu Odd fires a Laser Arrow in Sector 5 image 1.png|A Laser Arrow fires directly at the jellyfish. Déjà Vu Attacking Aelita for the second time image 1.png|Sneaking up behind Aelita for the second time. Déjà Vu Aelita in danger image 1.png|It has her cornered.. Esprit frappeur 345.jpg|The Transport Orb saves Aelita this time.. Screen Shot 2013-07-18 at 2.54.21 AM.png|Oh no! Aelita brains are being drained! From: "Uncharted territory"|link=http://codelyoko.wikia.com/wiki/Unchartered_Territory es:Scyphozoa Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:X.A.N.A.